HeAvEnS LaSt AnGeL
by lolgod2013
Summary: White feathers, cloudless skies. Haruhi then realized, she literally was in heaven. Was she dead? Or was this all a dream? Rate M for Strong Language
1. Prologue - In Heaven

**Heavens Last Angel.**

**Haruhi looked around, this isn't metaphorical, she was in heaven. Rated M for some mature themes. Enjoy! xx  
**

**x-x-x**

* * *

"Where is Haruhi?" the blonde asked the regally dressed host club.

"Probably sick" Hikaru and Kaoru agreed, nodding with each other.

"Unlikely. A commoner rarely misses school. You see, they need more... help" Kyoya internally confirmed with himself.

"Still, we should go around to her house after. Check she is alright" Tamaki acknowledged, nodding to confirm his certainty.

"Good Plan, tono!" Hikaru commented. Without admitting it, he cared a lot for the little weirdo. He recalled their conversation the day before. She was weird indeed:

"_Hikaru_, did you realise that Japan looks a bit like a_** sea-horse**_?"

"Umm. _No I guess not._ But I doesn't—"

"Yeah, I thought you would agree."

**x-x-x **

***knock knock***

**_(silence.)_**

***knock knock knock***

**_(silence..)_**

"Tono you can't do anything, let Mori do it."

_***bash***_

The door swung open. Littered on the floor was droplets of a sanguine liquid. _Blood. _They lead to Haruhi's room.

_***gasp***_

All but Mori dashed into the room. He was the observant one. He crouched down, and looked beside the liquid.

"White Feathers" he whispered. A bird he thought? They were long feathers, white and translucent at the brim. The only "thing" which held said qualities in feathers were mythical creatures.

**Angels.**

"Where is she!?" Tamaki cried, tears forming at his eyes. He had an over-imaginative mind. Mori wagered he was thinking she got murdered.

"Now, now" Kyoya reassured, "there must be a... Logical explanation for this."

"Unlikely" Kaoru added concerned. "Blood, no one home. Not even her father is here. Something must have happened" Hikaru looked distraught. This was most, unsettling.

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

I looked all around me. My head was aching, a sore, but clean pain. I managed to collect my energy, and forced myself to my feet. "Where am I?" I whispered rhetorically.

"In a word – heaven" a young, angelic man flew down. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and was tall and athletically built. White wings which reflected the sun like mirotic shards.

"Umm.. I am d-dead?" I stuttered. I really hoped I wasn't, my iGCSE's are soon.

"No. Not yet. I have to take you somewhere safe. To the Spirits." He inveterated. He was confident, but still soothing. If he talked for prolonged periods of time, I'd wager I would fall asleep.

Then it went white for a time.

**x-x-x**

His voice spoke softly. "Here, you will be fine here. The Spirits here are kind, and some of them used to be humans, like yourself." He smiled warmly.

"Goodbye for now my petal" he twisted around and flew vertically up, a few scattered feathers landing around my feet. This must be a dream. Angelic beings don't exist. Neither do spirits.

I opened the door to where the Spirits were said to be.

"Hey there" a young woman begun. And then two of them appeared. Twins, I smiled. They looked remarkably like the Twins back home.

"I am_ Celeste_" one began.

"And I am_ Leliana_" The other finished.

They were my height, large amber eyes, brown hair in a side parting, with a side pony tail. Very cute.

"Hi" I managed to wave. "_I_ _am Haruhi Fujioka_"

"It's a pleasure" They bowed. "Come, follow us!"

I thought why not, if this was a dream, it wouldn't be so bad to follow to innocent girls. And besides, I had nothing better to do.

**So I followed them.**

* * *

**What do you think? Chapter 2 Up Soon!**


	2. Chapter 1- Meeting the Seven Spirits

Heavens Last Angel.

Haruhi looked around, this isn't metaphorical, she was in heaven. Rated M for some mature themes.

* * *

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

They lead me to a grand room, which was grandly decorated with quartz, and crystal marble. There was a large seat in front of me, sort of like a throne. The twin girls turned around, and told me with a smile.

"Here is the Spirit Courtroom!" Our lady Miki, the goddess and spiritual leader of love sits here"

Spirits have leaders? I questioned to myself quietly. Spirit of Love? I didn't know what to think of this. This was one _**weird dream. **_

**x-x-x**

**Back on Earth...**

"No luck on her cellphone. Again." Hikaru whispered softly. It had been one day since she was "kidnapped". He sighed heavily in the host club, attracting unnecessary attention. Mori noticed how troubled his _kohei _was.

"Hikaru, what is wrong?" Mori said in a monotone. He wasn't a good one for emotional display, however, he too was worried where she was.

"What isn't wrong?" he replied loudly.

Mori just replied with a smile. His smile had a way of lightening a mood. Hikaru replied with a smirk of sorts, "I just want her back, safe and sound".

"Mhm" Mori replied, nodding. Tamaki didn't come to school today, he went to the police yesterday afternoon. Kyoya informed Haruhi's father of her absence, and also checked his hospital records to check she wasn't registered in accident. Which she wasn't. Quite frankly, none of them knew where she was.

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

They continued to lead me through this palace of theirs. Quartz statuettes littered around freely, and marble floor which recoiled the noise of her feet loudly.

"Oi Justice!" Celeste enquired loudly.

Leliana turned around trying to explain. "There are seven of us Spirits. Like the Seven sins I suppose, but we capture man kinds good virtues. There is me, I am faith. Celeste over there is Hope. There is also, Miki which is love. Justice, which is... uh. Justice."

Celeste barged in, "And Vigor and Valor which are also twins, and Fortitude. We are the seven spirits!" Celeste concluded.

"Interesting" I replied. Spirits which are our virtues personified? That is a very.. enticing proposition.

"What is it, Celeste?" a man walked in. He was very tall, muscular, strawberry blonde hair, swept back. Large golden eyes, and a light tan. Very handsome I thought, my smile showing on my face.

"We have a guest. Be Polite!" Leliana confirmed with him, nodding to show her certainty.

"Greetings honoured guest" he bowed with a smile.

A replied with a smile, and also bowed my head to acknowledge him.

"Where is Miki?" he asked firmly, his raspy voice making me shiver in pleasure.

"Mistress is painting upstairs" Celeste countered proudly.

He just nodded, and started ascending up some marble stairs.

"Cmon, let us go! The rest are upstairs, lets a-go!" they said in unison.

As usual, I followed them, smiling.

_**What an interesting dream.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Kidnapped!

**Heavens Last Angel.**

Haruhi looked around, this isn't metaphorical, she was in heaven. Rated M for some mature themes.

* * *

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

I ascended some quartz stairs onto the carefully sculpted roof. It was an interesting roof, there was a garden atop, sprouting with lilies and multiple varieties of roses.

There they stood. But there was only.. Six of them. One was still absent:

"Milady Miki, a _human _is here" Justice kneeled beside her, informing her of the news. She was, in one word, beautiful. Long purple hair, large emerald eyes, pale, flawless complexion. And well her body... I am not into that sort of area, but she could at least fit 12 of my busts into hers. (Probably, I am really flat though)

She looked up at me, and had a coruscating smile. The others of the spirits were gathered. A gorgeous angelic flock. I was enjoying this dream. _A lot._

**x-x-x**

**Back on earth...**

The situation was just getting worse. It had been 4 days since she disappeared.

Tamaki hadn't gone to school, neither had the twins. Kyoya had to close the Host Club, also Hani and Mori were doing excessive training Kendo hours. She just didn't realise what an effect she had.

Kyoya looked at the Inbox on his IPhone 5, multiple texts from Haruhi's fangirls and also Tamaki. This was the first time Kyoya was actually concerned for someone. A new emotion, which he didn't enjoy. No one did.

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

I managed to become acquainted with the six spirits, all charming in their own way. In that same moment, the first angelic being I met, flew and landed on the roof.

"Ahh Fortitude! Where have you been?" the Queen Spirit asked.

"Apologies, Mistress" he bowed. "Your still alright? They didn't scare you off too much?"

"The opposite actually, they are all charming individuals." I smiled, the heavenly man wandered over to the plants, he picked a red rose. "This is you." He said hesitantly.

"How so?" I asked, a rose is far too beautiful to be compared to me.

"You see—"

A man sprinted up the stairs, a man with blue hair, and large red orbs, and he gazed directly at me. "You" he pointed. "You are not supposed to be here"

"Calm Night Child, she is allowed."

"Master disagrees."

"She will stay here Zaiko" she said affirmly. The clouds went grey, an unusual site, which "heaven" didn't particularly suit.

"Try and stop me" he said with a smirk.

_**Then it all went black.**_

* * *

_**Apologies for this chapter being short! :P  
**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Rescued?

**Heavens Last Angel.**

Haruhi looked around, this isn't metaphorical, she was in heaven. Rated M for some mature themes.

* * *

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

It was so dark. This dark abyss, I couldn't see a bloody thing. I resumed consciousness, and looked around. I was sitting down on a stone bed in a dark stone room. I heard footsteps, it believed it would be best if I pretended to be asleep. Maybe.

"Oi, get up" a feminine voice called.

"Hey, you, sleepyhead"

"Hello?"

"Mari be quiet! She probably is asleep. We need to get her out of here, Master, will be really pissy if we don't." An older man articulated.

"True" the young girl replied. "Let's get her outta here."

"Wait, the guards coming" the older man whispered, "We will be back" he reassured me.

**x-x-x**

"Let me GO!" a young voice demanded.

"Shhh, if you don't want to get hurt, don't struggle" the guard in chainmail whispered to the adolescent boy.

"What have I done!?"

The cell opposite me gates opened. The young man was thrown to the back of the cage, and hit the brick wall at the back of it.

"Owwwch" the young guy said, standing to his feet. "What have you done to be put here?" he asked quizzically.

"Ummm.. I don't really know" I replied. The young man sat down in his cell, I saw numerous cuts and bruises on him. Poor lad I thought, he only seemed early teens, and this seemed such a harsh way to go. In that same moment, my cell gate flung open.

The guys from before, I recalled.

**x-x-x**

We rushed outside, tripping over our feet. This Mari girl seemed well equipped, swords, daggers, bows and arrows. How medieval.

The fresh air, even though it was sunset. The grass around me was up to my chest, the clouds were a light blue, and the sky was a pale green. This place, was backwards. We stopped in the middle of a field. The man uncovered a hidden trap door, and flung it open.

"Let us go" he expressed.

Mari threw me down, which was awfully painful. Quickly, yet painfully, at the end of this complex tunnel, I landed on a plush bed. The other two gracefully landed, standing.

A man was standing in front of us, dressed completely in black, red eyes peered out of the cloak. He commented "Well done" In a hushed, very Japanese accented tone.

"Come with me" the black cladded... thing said.

I checked to see if the others were still behind me. They weren't. I gulped every last strand I had of my already little courage –and followed.

They lead me to a door, and they sat down, cross legged on the floor. They knodded for me to go through the door, which I accepted, and I knocked, semi-gracefully.

"Come on in" a familiar female voice called.

_** This voice held memories in my heart, whom did it belong to?**_

* * *

**Hope your enjoying this guys! xx**


	5. Chapter 4 - Reunion

**Heavens Last Angel.**

Haruhi looked around, this isn't metaphorical, she was in heaven. Rated M for some mature themes.

* * *

**x-x-x**

**Haruhi's POV**

I walked into the room. A glass paned room with 2 seats of garden furniture were there. A woman sat there. Not just any woman, but Kotoko. _My Mother!_

"M-mum? Is that you?" she turned around and faced me. She was identical as to what she was in life, but she had large white wings, which ended below her knees.

"Haruhi" she cried, and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly, a soft, embracing hug, where I wished I could've stayed for eternity. Loosening her soft grasp of me, I gazed upon my mother's beauty. " Mum" I whispered softly.

"Oh Haruhi, I have watched you for so long up here! I never knew If I could see you again!"

"Nor I you mother" I replied with a smile.

"Here take a seat, we have much to talk about."

"Indeed"

**x-x-x**

Back on Earth (1 Month Since her disappearance)

There had been countless messages, voice recordings, and even TV Broadcasted messages about her prolonged absence. Tamaki told the Police, his father Yuzuru, and nearly anyone who would listen.

All of her (his) classmates were worried sick, sending cards to the family, showering Ranka-sama with multiple gifts. Ranka too, was hard hit by her disappearance.

Not knowing what to do, Kyoya closed the Club, resulting in loss of profits for him.

Hikaru and Kaoru had taken to being "sick" and not turning up, due to them missing potentially their closest friend.

Mori and Hani trained for excessive hours, often exerting themselves too far. The most ironic cliché of all this, is that Haruhi deems herself un-important, when in fact, she made a larger impact then she could imagine.

**x-x-x**

"It was so nice seeing you mother!" I said with large, gleaming grin. I missed her, a great deal. She attempted to explain what was going on in this dream.

"So now you understand" Kotoko went on.

I nodded, hardly believing what I had heard. My mother – was Mother Nature?

"Well, I'm sorry for cutting this short, court will be held shortly. Remain here for a time. _Fortune!" _she exclaimed, and the angelic man from the beginning appeared.

"Keep her entertained, allow her to explore" Kotoko said with a smile, as she opened up large leaf made wings, and flew out of the glass panelled door.

"I have an amazing mother" I commented with a smile.

Fortune turned and smiled at me, and gestured out his hand. "Let us go flying!"

"Um.. Alright?"

Hand in hand, we left through the same opening mother did, as his white wings fluttered softly in a light breeze. Green trees and lush grass, flowing aqua rivers, and a cloudless sky...

_**This, was heaven.**_


End file.
